His face ... (1/1)
by Zauriel Angelus
Summary: Xander's dream marriage with Buffy shatters .


  
  
  
His face ... by Zauriel Angelus  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss and Co respectively. I only own this story . Please let me tell it. I earn not a cent from this. That's the truth.   
  
Rating: R .   
  
Author's notes: This is a little different from my usual B/X stories. I just had to write it. Tell me what ya think k ? A little warning though. Some violence.   
  
  
  
  
His face.  
  
Its all I can see  
  
It stares right at me and all I remember is blood.   
  
Too much blood.  
  
I can't forget it.   
  
I can't forget what that monster did.   
  
Never will I forget.   
  
Never will I live again.  
  
  
I married the woman of my dreams .   
  
Can you believe that ?   
  
Buffy Summers became my bride.   
  
I dunno quite how that happened really. It was shortly after Joyce died and Anya left . Somewhere along the way she actually fell in love with me.  
  
With me...   
  
Alexander Lavelle Harris.   
  
The Zeppo.   
  
The normal guy.   
  
She chose me.  
  
God ... that simple fact made me the happiest guy on the planet.   
  
After the hellmouth was permanently sealed we were married.   
  
She and I ...   
  
The wedding was small but everybody was still there.   
  
Giles gave her away on Buffy's request. He was after all her 'real' father. Oz was my best man . He came back and got back together with Willow after Tara died. Dawn was made bridesmaid. Angel , Cordelia , Wesley and Gunn were there too . Faith made an appearance . Even Spike and Anya .   
  
It was a day to be remembered for sure. Willow and Giles were tearing up . Me and Deadboy were more civil than I ever thought possible. He made me promise to take good care of Buffy and wished us both the best of luck. I never thought I say this but I respect the guy. He wasn't that bad after all.   
  
We stayed in Sunnydale , living in Buffy's house .  
  
Months later Buffy was pregnant with my child.   
  
I was gonna be a father.   
  
It couldn't get any better than that.   
  
I woke up every morning since then beside the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth.   
  
She loved me and I loved her.   
  
With my whole life , that I did.   
  
We were having a baby.   
  
No more demons.   
  
No more slaying  
  
A normal yet perfect life.   
  
I couldn't ask for more.   
  
  
One day something happened.   
  
I woke up to a strange place.   
  
A dark prison of earth and iron.   
  
No one had come to save me.   
  
But somehow I managed to escape.   
  
When I reached the surface , I realized I broke out from a grave.   
  
I was in a cemetary.   
  
Though the pain in my head was throbbing I thought enough to check my pulse and was glad to be still alive.   
  
I would regret that soon enough.   
  
Beside me rested the graves of my friends.   
  
  
Willow ... Giles ... Oz ... Anya ... Tara ...   
  
  
I quickly ran with only one thought on my mind.   
  
Buffy.   
  
I reached the house and found Dawn bleeding from the head on the front lawn.   
  
Though almost blind . she recognized me.   
  
"Help Buffy. She needs you ."   
  
I somberly nodded and rushed inside to hear the sound of a familiar voice.   
  
I entered a nightmare .   
  
The living room was smeared in red with fresh blood.   
  
So much blood.  
  
Buffy's ravaged body was the centrepiece . Her golden hair was stained in crimson. Her face was horribly bruised and her body mutilated as well . Her stomach was ripped out and a small headless body that lay beside her was in flames.   
  
The monster that did it grinned with utter satisfaction as I watched from behind him.   
  
He was laughing , enjoying the destruction of my whole existence.   
  
He turned around wearing a face I never thought I'd ever see.   
  
  
My own.   
  
  
He smiled and mocked me as he bore the grin I was loved for.   
  
"You broke your promise Harris."   
  
I froze as those words reached my ears.   
  
The demon with the face of an angel had worn mine.   
  
I mindlessly struck him down with a fist and repeatedly hit into him..   
  
Strangely he never made an effort to defend himself .   
  
He was laughing.   
  
He was actually laughing.   
  
Even as I took the knife that fell from his hand and stabbed him with it , he continued to laugh.  
  
A laugh that became louder and louder .  
  
Something tells me to stop but I don't listen.   
  
He ceased to breathe soon after with a sick smile adoring his face.   
  
I left him and came to Buffy's side trying to will her back to life.   
  
It was hopeless of course.   
  
I may have defeated Angelus but I can't beat death.  
  
  
Buffy was gone.  
  
  
I cried till I couldn't shed anymore tears.   
  
I knew everyone I ever loved was gone.   
  
All I had left was me.   
  
That was when the mirror proved me wrong.   
  
I rubbed my sore eyes and looked again.  
  
"I won."   
  
Angelus was smiling right at me.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
end.   
  
  
Till next time I remain .........  



End file.
